


Benefits

by PiccadillyLine



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Chastity Device, Cock Slut, Dom/sub, Dungeon, F/M, Foursome, Fucking Machines, Gangbang, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Other, Porn, Prostate Milking, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, sissy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccadillyLine/pseuds/PiccadillyLine
Summary: Sherlock discovers a well hidden secret of John - it turns out that it is an absolute benefit for both of them and their friendship,





	1. Watching

The most popular and luxurious sex club in outer London was ‘The House of Fun’.  
To call it a house was probably a bit underrated, since it was a manor with a huge backyard and an even bigger garden, surrounded by high hedges and trees.

When the first owners opened the club on the 22nd May 1859 the manor hadn’t been in a good state, and it had been used as a workplace for prostitutes. But with each year, more clients had come to enjoy their time with the prostitutes and with that more and more money had been earned, so that after a few decades the manor and its grounds had been restored completely. Until 1960, the manor and its backyard and garden had been used as a whorehouse and brothel, before another new owner had started to restore the whole place all over again.  
Additions had been made to the already huge building, rooms had been added, other rooms had increased or decreased in size, the backyard and garden had been restored as well, and a guest house had been built – the whole interior architecture had changed for its new purpose.  
After closing its doors in 1960 for restoring, the new wealthy and rich owner had opened the doors again in 1965 – and with that ‘The House of Fun’ had been born. 

The House of Fun wasn’t a whorehouse nor a brothel, even so people were behaving like whores and sluts while enjoying their time at the manor.  
Since 1965, the manor was used as a luxurious sex club for wealthy and rich people to enjoy their kinks to the fullest.  
Each floor and wing represented another huge kink and was filled and decorated with anything one probably needed.  
The BDSM kink was represented down in the dungeons of the manor with all sorts of furniture, equipment, toys and machines, and special rooms.  
There also was a floor for people who loved Age Play – in its rooms one was able to find changing tables, nappies, but also toys for older children or teens.  
The medical kink with all sorts of medical machines, furniture and equipment was represented on the second floor of the north wing.  
There was a floor just filled with rooms for watching porn, for watching live streams from the manor, for watching recorded sex tapes from the manor.  
There was an area for incest; an area for experimental machines like ones with tentacles; an area for threesomes, group sex and orgies, even so one was allowed to enjoy that anywhere else in the manor as well – and there was so much more to see and enjoy.  
On each floor in every wing was everything you needed to fulfil your kinks and fetishes to the fullest, to enjoy your time, to make sure to bring you to orgasm multiple times during your stay – there wasn’t a machine missing, there wasn’t equipment or toys missing, there wasn’t missing any luxury.  
Outside in the backyard and garden one was able to enjoy sex as well, but also bestiality if one was into it.  
And in the guesthouse one was allowed to book a room to have more privacy – every room filled with an astonishing selection of equipment and toys.  
The House of Fun had become more and more famous and popular - and nowadays it probably was the world’s most famous and successful sex club.

Since Mycroft was one of the new wealthy supporters of The House of Fun, he and his brother were welcome anytime without getting charged.  
Mycroft wasn’t visiting the club often, he mostly enjoyed a sub at his place, but Sherlock was visiting the manor quite often.

Without any clothes, Sherlock was wandering through the manor.  
He loved the sound and smell of sex, loved the sight of it.  
Sometimes he was just here to watch, to listen and to breathe in while getting off on it – today, he had already enjoyed a cock up his arse, a cock down his throat and some time with one of the tentacle machines.  
Sherlock loved to be used, loved to be a sub, loved to be dominated – but the sad thing was, he hadn’t found the right dom, yet. He had been a sub for several men, even for woman, but the right one hadn’t showed up yet.  
But The House of Fun was a pretty good establishment to enjoy all of his kinks, to enjoy some time as a sub for several persons, to spent some time watching others and maybe finding the right one.  
Finding the right dom didn’t seem to be that easy, at least not for him – in some way they all had been great in their own way, but the problem had always been that he hadn’t cared about them anymore, that he hadn’t cared about being allowed to get off anymore with them or not. He needed and wanted someone who was able to make him feel horny all the time – when not being allowed to, when being allowed to. He wanted someone who was able to fuck him senseless, who was making him cum over and over again, who was able to fuck every last drop out of him but leaving him with a horny and greedy feeling for more. He wanted someone who was able to make him beg every day for getting fucked, for being a good sub, slut, whore, bitch and slave; he wanted to be used properly; he wanted that dom to make him obey completely, trying everything to please him to get every treat his dom offered.

Sherlock was walking to the backyard, stepping out into the sun.

People were busy having sex with each other.  
People were busy getting off while watching others.  
People were busy having sex with dogs and horses.

Sherlock licked his lips, was looking through all the people, was listening to the screams of joy and pleasure, to the dirty talk and the moaning and groaning.

His eyes stopped looking around after seeing two young adults, probably 18 or 19.  
The young man was kneeling on one of the sun loungers, arse up, cock hard.  
The young woman was kneeling on the sun lounger next to him also her arse up.  
Another man was standing behind them – and he was the reason, why he stopped looking around through the whole backyard.

There he was, naked, but as recognisable as always – John.  
Dr. John Hamish Watson.  
His roommate, his colleague, his friend, his best friend to be honest.

He had figured it out that John loved to have dates, that he liked a good shag every now and then, but he hadn’t figured out that John was that much into it, that he came here – and the big question was, how he was able to afford it.

There he was – John, currently fucking roughly into that young woman’s cunt.  
His head was thrown back, his eyes closed, his mouth open, while the woman in front of him was moaning like the greediest whore of all the time. 

Sherlock saw their profile’s, licking his lips again.  
He truly liked what he was seeing, especially because John wasn’t seeing him.  
It was such a thrill to watch his best friend fucking a young woman, without him knowing that he was watching.  
It was such a thrill that he now knew something John hadn’t told him, and he hadn’t figured out yet.  
He took himself in hand when John slipped out of the woman, to whip his thick and long cock across her butthole, just to plunge his enormous cock into her waiting hole.

Sherlock needed to sit down; his legs were trembling.  
He took a chair, positioned it into a voyeurism spot – John wouldn’t be able to see him here, but he was seeing everything.  
He leaned back, took himself in hand again, watched John nailing the young woman’s ass.  
His hand was busy on his own cock, masturbating while having a sneak on John.

He licked his lips, was working his cock fast and quick, even moved his hips to get more stimulation, to reach a first orgasm even quicker – he needed one right now.  
Not in a minute, not in a second, he needed it right now.  
It was more than exciting to watch his best friend pounding that butt.  
He was masturbating fast and quickly, moving his hips up and down, to shove his cock even quicker through his fist over and over again. 

By the time, he actually saw that John wasn’t just fucking that young woman, but also finger fucking that young man, Sherlock lost it completely – he started to jerk his hips up, started to hastily fuck his aroused cock through his fist. 

His eyes were greedily watching the scene, and from his little spying spot, he was able to see it quite well.

He was able to see that strong cock vanishing roughly into that woman’s ass – John was nailing her, was pounding into her with a long and thick cock, that probably felt extraordinary. He would sell his soul just to feel the head of that massive cock pushing past his rim muscle.  
He was able to see the woman’s joy – she seemed to have the time of her life, but who wouldn’t have the time of their life with such a cock up their hole.  
And he was able to see the joy of that man, John finger fucked. 

His hips jerked hastily, while his hand joined the rhythm at the same time.  
His thighs were trembling, he felt his orgasm rushing through his tall body. He now wanted to stop it, he now wanted to edge himself over and over again, while watching John and his seemingly great stamina.  
Normally, he was totally able to edge himself, to control his body and his orgasms – he trained himself, and since he loved to be a sub and slave, he got an intense training when he was in his young adult years.  
But this time, he wasn’t able to deny himself one orgasm.

Cum splashed onto his hand, cum splashed onto the grass – he bit his lips, stopped jerking his hips, stopped working his cock with his hand.  
He grabbed the chair, tried to calm down. His balls were aching, his cock was pulsing. He closed his eyes for a moment, but his body didn’t want to calm down.  
His body wanted to empty its balls, hands on cock or hands free, no matter how.

He wasn’t touching his cock, but cum was still shooting out of it.

Sherlock laid eyes on John again.  
His best friend and roommate pulled his cock out of the woman’s ass– cum dribbled out of her butthole, but John gave her another load, shot it against her anus, before he grabbed the man’s hips and pushed into the offered hole to fill him up as well.  
Sherlock’s eyes went big, his hands grabbed the chair even more, and he still shot his hot seed hands free. 

His cock was still pulsing, his balls still aching, still full. 

Sherlock’s body was shaking and shivering, his thighs trembling.  
He watched John, he watched his best friend, who pulled out of the man’s hole, who shot another load against his anus.  
He looked to John, who didn’t just walk away, he seemed to wait for something.  
And it happened just a few seconds later.  
The woman and the man turned around, and while the man swallowed John’s cock down, the woman licked and played with John’s balls. 

Sherlock had enjoyed a lot of amazing and great days and nights here in this club, but this was by far the best day.  
He started to work his cock again, enjoying his orgasm, enjoying what he was watching and what it was doing to his body.  
He loved the fact that John was able to make his body feel like that, that John was able to make him unable to control his lust and orgasm, his body and cock.

He would follow him until John would leave.

\-----------------------------

Unfortunately, Sherlock hadn’t been able to watch John much longer that day.  
The only thing, he had been able to watch that day, were four woman following John to the guest house, one of them wearing a strap-on.  
He had waited, since he wasn’t able to get into the guest house without a reservation.  
He had waited in front of it – hidden of course.  
But when John left three hours later, his best friend also left the manor – looking more than satisfied.

He had hoped for another voyeurism orgasm, but all he had got after these three hours was a chance to hear these women talking about what happened in the guesthouse.  
They had talked about John’s amazing stamina, his talented skills with his cock, tongue and fingers; about his long and thick cock, and how it made them all squirt over and over again; about his thick warm cum dribbling out of their cunts, dribbling out of their butts, dribbling down their throats; about the room they had left messy with their juices and his cum; about the more than satisfying gang bang with him, and how he had taken care of all of them; and about how much they had enjoyed seeing him getting fucked with the strap on.

It had made Sherlock’s heart beat madly.  
It had made Sherlock’s body tickle.  
It had made him wish, that he would have seen all of it.  
It made him wish to become John’s sub and slave – he would do everything he wanted, just to get his cock, just to get his body.

 

Just a few days later, after masturbating even more, after even dreaming every night about John fucking him roughly and relentlessly, after visiting the manor every day, hoping to see John, Sherlock was on his way to John’s workplace. 

He was bored, since there hadn’t been a case in the last few days; and since John’s day was almost done, he wanted to fetch him up – maybe mentioning the manor to see how his best friend would react, maybe just making up a story to get him to the manor.  
He hadn’t thought of John sexually beforehand – but since the moment, he had found him in The House of Fun, he was absolutely greedy for him.  
And he asked himself why he hadn’t thought of him sexually before. 

Sherlock strolled through the hallway, greeted the receptionist, but ignored her, when she told him that John was having a patient and that he needed to wait. 

He just walked to the door of John’s room and the receptionist didn’t even try to stop him, since she knew well enough that it wasn’t worth the time – she wouldn’t be able to stop him anyway. 

Sherlock opened the door to a little outer office, closed the door right behind him and walked to John’s practice room.  
He just opened the door to his practice room, hadn't expected what he was seeing right now.

John truly was having a patient right now, there truly was a patient – a woman, 18-20 years old, long dark hair, sitting on John’s desk, her head thrown back, moaning.  
John was standing in front of her, obviously pounding into her, spreading her legs.

John had heard the door, looked up with a fast beating heart and horror in his eyes – he had told the receptionist that he didn’t want to see anyone while he was seeing patients, just to reduce the risk of getting caught fucking some of them.  
He had watched his cock nailing that young and juicy pussy, but now he was watching Sherlock.  
His eyes lost all the horror, his eyes didn’t even become bigger; his heart stopped hammering anxiously, his cock just got harder.  
He didn’t even stop fucking his young patient.

He saw the change in Sherlock’s posture, in Sherlock’s face.  
His best friend and mad detective tried not to show any feeling, but John was able to see them all.  
He saw that Sherlock’s eyes lit up, that he licked his lips; he saw that his posture became submissive, as if he knew he did something wrong, something his dom hadn’t allowed him to do.  
It was clear to him that Sherlock liked what he was seeing, that his mind and body went into some sub and slave state – maybe other people wouldn’t see it, but he knew Sherlock very well in the meantime, he was able to see what the mad detective was thinking and feeling. 

John raised his eyebrow, his cock still pounding in the amazing wet and tight hole, he was fucking almost once a week, right here in his practice room.

“You know well enough, that you’ve to wait, when I’ve a patient in here, Sherlock.” He told him off.

The young woman just moaned and wrapped her legs around John’s hips.  
“God, please don’t stop just because he’s here, Dr. Watson.” She moaned with a begging voice.  
She wrapped her legs even more around John’s hips.

Sherlock just stood in the doorframe, swallowing, looking at John’s serious and dominating face. 

“Go home, Sherlock. And there you wait for me. Is that clear?” He told him.  
It was worth a try.  
“Is that clear, I asked you!”

“Yes.” Sherlock answered. “Yes Sir.” He said without actually have wanted to respond like that. 

John raised his eyebrow again, smirked, watching his very own attractive detective leaving the practice room with red cheeks and an obeying look on his face.

The door was closed again, and John felt his young patient clench heavily around his hard cock – she was squirting around his cock, clenching her fluttering walls over and over again.  
He heard her moan in pleasure, heard her praise him, while calling him Doctor Watson over and over again.

He looked down to her, still fucking his hard cock deep into her. He started rubbing her swollen and oversensitive clit, made her squirt and moan even more.  
He couldn’t hold back his own orgasm any longer, and that was all Sherlock’s fault – oh he would punish him as soon as he was done here at work. He would make him regret it. 

He filled her up with his hot and thick load. 

“Make an appointment for next week.” He winked while his thick load was still filling her up to the brim.  
“Can’t wait for the next examination, Doctor Watson. You always make me feel better.” She smirked.  
John smirked as well.  
“You need a big check appointment for last week, since I won’t be working for two weeks afterwards. So, we need time to make your whole body good, right? Your tight juicy cunt and your nice little butt, and that talented mouth.”  
“Oh, yes, Doctor. You should load my cunt, ass and throat full of that nice medicine of yours.”

John nodded with a promising smirk, before he pulled his cock out of her young pussy, before he shoved the plug she brought with her into her cunt to keep his cum in place, before he pulled her panties up again. 

He truly loved fucking some of his patients, and it was always a pleasure to fuck the young woman, he just had fucked, but right now, he couldn’t wait to go home, to teach Sherlock a lesson.

If his gut feeling wasn’t betraying him, Sherlock was much more up for sex than he thought his detective would be.  
If his gut feeling wasn’t betraying him, Sherlock was enjoying sex a lot.  
He was almost sure that Sherlock was a submissive slut, otherwise he wouldn’t have enjoyed the view of him fucking a young woman just in front of him; otherwise, he wouldn’t have responded with a ‘Yes Sir!’ to his dominating order.  
He was quite sure that this evening and night would turn out to be amazing. 

He absolutely was sexually interested in Sherlock.  
He couldn’t wait to fuck his brain out.  
He couldn’t wait to give him the fuck of his life.

And he couldn’t wait to punish him tonight, with giving him the fucks of his life without letting him cum.


	2. A Start

When John entered the upper flat of 221B Baker Street two hours later, Sherlock was sitting in his armchair – and the look on his face made clear that he had waited in exactly that position since he came home. 

Sherlock’s cheeks flushed when John closed the door and walked towards him.  
The army doctor stopped right in front of his flat mate, colleague and best friend.

“I want you to answer me a few questions – truthfully.” John told him.  
“I… will.” Sherlock nodded.  
“Good. Do you have sex on a regular basis?”  
“Yes.”  
“So, you like it much more than I probably expected.”  
“That’s for sure.”  
“Did you like what you saw back at my practice room?”  
“A lot.”  
“Do you just fancy men or women as well?”  
“I don’t fancy women romantically, but I don’t mind having sex with them.”  
“I ordered you to go home and wait, your whole posture changed, your behaviour, and you did as I told you. So, I assume, you like it to be a sub. The question is, how much do you like that?”  
“You’re right. I like it. And I am totally into it. I just haven’t found the right person to dominate me, yet.”

John stepped a little closer, bent down, supported one of his hands on the armrest of Sherlock’s armchair and rubbed his other hand teasingly across Sherlock’s crotch.  
“I would like to have a try. Would you allow me to be your dom, making you my sub?”  
Sherlock closed his eyes and bit his lip – John’s hand on his flaccid covered cock felt amazing.  
“I would very much enjoy this.”  
John raised one eyebrow, still rubbed his hand across Sherlocks crotch, feeling the long and slender cock. He put his face even closer to Sherlock’s, whispered something into his ear with a highly seducing voice.   
“Have you seen me fucking someone before? Or was it just today?”  
Sherlock swallowed.  
“Last… last weekend. I’ve seen you last weekend. In the House of Fun.”

John stopped rubbing Sherlock’s crotch.  
“Oh, I didn’t know you’re visiting such a place.”  
“Mycroft supports that place with money and he’s making sure that there won’t be any problems with the government. I’m there on a regular basis. But I’ve never seen you before.” He told him and swallowed again. He was able to smell John, John and his perfume. To have him this close was making him nervous and excited in a very positive way. “How can you afford spending time in the manor,… Sir?” Sherlock murmured.  
John raised an eyebrow and smirked – so, the new relationship seemed to be agreed.  
He still whispered into Sherlock’s ear, started rubbing his crotch again – Sherlock’s cock was getting harder and harder.  
“Well, I don’t have to pay anything there. The man who owns the manor right now has two grand-daughters, and I used to fuck them. Well, I still do. But they seemed to have talked about it with him, and when I was back from the war, he offered me a life-long free membership, because he was extremely happy that there was someone who’s able to fuck his granddaughters properly on a regular basis. When his son will take over, my free membership will still be active – it’s contractual. As long as I want to, I can go to the manor every time I want to, how long I want to, using everything for free, getting all the toys and stuff they sell for free.” He murmured into Sherlock’s ear. “Oh,… he once watched me and his granddaughters – I fucked their holes hard and deep, for hours, making them squirt over and over again, fucking their brains out, making a mess out of them; they were screaming with pleasure the whole time, like the most greediest and horniest sluts on this planet.” He whispered with a smirk, stopped rubbing Sherlock’s hard and pulsating prick. “I don’t have to work tomorrow, and since you are very fond of the House of Fun, I should take you there right now.” John told him and stepped away from him.

“Get up, boy.”

Sherlock looked at him with an open mouth, impressed by the seducing voice, by John’s words and story, by his honesty and the excitement John spoke about it.   
He was impressed by what he made him feel.  
His cock was screaming for attention, he wanted to cum, he wanted to have John’s hand back, or his mouth, or even better his cock up his arse, getting fucked hard and deep.  
He wanted to please him; the reward would probably be amazing.

He got up.

 

Getting a cab outside of 221B Baker Street hasn’t been difficult at all.  
The whole way to the House of Fun hasn’t been difficult at all – at least not for John. He had enjoyed an obeying good-looking detective next to him. He had enjoyed teasing him.  
The whole way to the House of Fun has been difficult for Sherlock. Every time, he had calmed down the pleasure and excitement in his body, John had started teasing him again. Rubbing his crotch, secretly; edging him; whispering with such a low voice that the cab driver hadn’t been able to hear John saying slut, horny, bitch, boy, greedy and much more; secretly, slipping the hand into his suit trousers, into his shorts, just grabbing his hard cock for a moment, just teasing his aching balls with little tickles.  
The nerves of his flat mate.

John had told him to go to the changing rooms to undress and to wait in the backyard for him.  
He couldn’t wait for John; he couldn’t wait for him making him cum for the first time. Oh, it would be such a pleasure – especially after all this teasing, especially because his balls were full and aching, and screaming for release.  
They had just started their sub and dom relationship, but he was pretty sure that John was the right one for him, even so, he hadn’t thought of him as his dom beforehand.

A couple of minutes later, John walked out of the manor, straight towards Sherlock, who was waiting for him.  
He hadn’t been in the changing room, yet – but he carried a little bag with him from the House of Fun. 

“Come on, pretty boy, I got us a room in the guesthouse.” John told him and didn’t even wait a second.

Sherlock followed him, followed his new dom to the guesthouse, into the guesthouse and up the stairs to the third floor.  
He walked behind him, eyed the smaller man with the grey hair – why had he never thought of John as his dom or as much more than his best friend, that little guy was such a hottie and cutie at the same time.  
Oh, he would please him, whatever he wanted him to do, he would please him and make him proud, he would let John use him in any kind of way and how often and wherever he wanted it.

They entered one of the rooms, which was cosily decorated with a huge comfy bed, a little bathroom, a huge mirror, a little sofa and two armchairs, as well as a dresser and a wardrobe, full of toys and equipment. There even was a basket full of fruits and a little hidden fridge filled with water bottles.   
There was no BDSM furniture, despite one fuck bench and a fucking machine. 

“Lay down on the bed, raise your legs and spread them, boy.”  
“Yes, Sir.” Sherlock said and hurried to the bed.

He crawled into it, laid down onto his back, raised his legs and spread them, showed John his butt and cock on full display.

John put the bag down and opened one of the drawers to get a few packages of lube.   
He went back to Sherlock, put them on the bed next to the Sherlock.  
“I have to check your little greedy hole, slut.” He told him. “I don’t want to hear anything from you.” He ordered and reached out for Sherlock’s anus. He rubbed his thumb teasingly across Sherlock’s rim muscle.  
Sherlock had nodded, but now, he pressed his head into the mattress and tried not to moan or purr.   
John licked his lips. Oh, he couldn’t wait fuck this ass; he couldn’t wait fucking Sherlock’s mouth; he couldn’t wait making Sherlock fuck him – but it wasn’t the time to do anything of this, yet. 

He took his thumb away, took a lube package, ribbed it open and poured it into his hand, making his fingers wet and slippery.   
His little finger circled Sherlock’s anus, it rubbed across the rim muscle and slipped in very slowly.  
He normally didn’t care if his thick and long cock fits into a hole he wanted to fuck, and he was pretty sure that his thick and long cock would fit perfectly well, but he wanted to tease Sherlock, he wanted to play with him, he wanted to make him wait.   
He slowly pushed his little and slender lubricated finger into Sherlock’s hot entrance, acted like it wasn’t easy at all, even so it was pretty easy.  
He would be able to fuck that gorgeous hole right away with his huge cock, but he wouldn’t do that.

“Oh, your tiny and tight hole isn’t ready for my thick and long cock, yet. Poor boy.” He told him. “That needs a bit of training. Luckily it’s Friday and the Manor is open until Monday morning 1 o’clock. I think we need that time to train that little tight hole to take my cock.” He pulled out his little finger, looked at Sherlock, whose cheeks were flushed, who bit his lip, whose eyes were showing the pleasure and excitement. “But don’t you worry, I got you a few things.” He winked at him and pulled the bag a little bit closer. 

Sherlock looked at John, swallowing hard.  
He had taken thick cocks and dildos before; he had even tried horse dildos and had managed to fuck himself on them. He didn’t even mind a bit of pain; he didn’t mind being stretched or ribbed open; he didn’t mind rough fucks with or without preparation.   
He felt humiliated, but he loved that feeling inside him; he loved the way John pretended that his hole wasn’t ready to get fucked by his thick and long cock. It aroused him immensely and made him obey even more.   
This was more exciting than any case.

John had poured a special cooling cream into his hands, was wrapping his hands around Sherlock’s cock.  
John had felt that special cream on his own cock quite a lot of times. Every now and then, he truly loved to wear a cock cage himself, and the cream was as cold as ice. He loved getting fucked by woman wearing strap-ons; sometimes while having another person suck or fuck his cock, sometimes while wearing a cock cage and just sucking another cock or licking another cunt – and the cream was perfect for making a rock-hard cock flaccid and ready to get caged.  
Sherlock’s cock reacted immediately; a second ago it had pulsated and puckered, now it was flaccid and soft.  
John winked at him.

Sherlock swallowed again, licked his lips, bit his lower lip, when he saw John, pulling out a cock cage.  
He had worn them beforehand, but they were making him extremely horny and greedy, since he knew, he wouldn’t be able to cum properly, since he wanted to cum properly even more, due to the fact that he wasn’t able to. It was all in his head, and he knew that, but it didn’t change a thing – as soon as he knew that he wasn’t allowed to cum or not even able to cum, he wanted to cum even more, even harder, even messier.  
He wasn’t allowed to make a sound; he just closed his eyes.  
This wasn’t just teasing, this was torture – but for fucks sake, he loved it immensely.   
This was the first encounter with John, and his doctor knew exactly which buttons he needed to push – it was extraordinary.

With his eyes closed, Sherlock felt his cock being caged; he was feeling his cock being stuffed into a luxury red device, with a cock ring and a sounding. 

“I got you a few plugs as well. We will start with the smallest. It’s not much bigger than my little finger, so don’t you worry.” John teased him and plugged him with the plug that really wasn’t ticker than John’s little finger. “Just get used to it for a while.”  
He slipped from the bed and looked down to Sherlock, who slowly opened his eyes.  
“There are a few things in the bag for you to wear. I want you to put them on. And you’re free to speak.”

“Yes, Sir.” Sherlock responded.

He lowered his legs, sat up and pulled the bag closer, feeling his caged cock and the tiny plug in his hole – his whole body was excited and aroused, and he had the feeling, he had never ever wanted to cum this badly; he was sure one couldn’t want it more badly.  
He looked into the bag, swallowed.  
Well, he had been wrong.  
One was able to want it even more badly.  
He pulled the Dessous and the high heels out of the bag, feeling his body getting even more aroused, horny and greedy. 

Sherlock stood up, slipped into the black Dessous panties with a pleasurable feeling – he knew it was showing, he knew John was seeing that he had hit one of his kinks.  
He slipped into the slightly transparent black stocking and into the black and good-looking high heels.

John raised his eyebrow, but inside, he was grinning and smirking.  
Perfect – he had hit a massive kink of Sherlock with these clothes.  
And with that, he was fulfilling one of his own kinks as well – having fun with sissy boys.

“Since your tight pussy isn’t ready for my cock yet, I’ll have some fun with other pussies. You will join me, little girl. And you will watch closely. I’ll show you, what I will do to you and your tiny cunt when it’s ready for my enormous cock.”

Sherlock licked his lips, looked very pleased and happy.  
“Yes, Daddy.” He answered and made John smile.  
“Sit down for a little moment.” John told him and Sherlock did it immediately.  
He went to the dresser, opened it and took one of the many gags out of it.  
He came back to Sherlock, showed it to him.  
“Your pussy is so tight, little girl, mh? I am sure, you’ve never ever got a cock. Nor for your pussy, nor for your cute mouth. We need to train it for my cock as well. Open up, little princess.”  
Sherlock’s eyes sparkled; more excitement was rushing through his body. God, he wouldn’t be allowed to cum for a long time, but the things John did to him were incredible and were turning him on massively – it was just perfect.  
He opened his mouth, welcomed the tiny dildo. He wrapped his lips around it, while John locked him into the dildo gag.  
“Good girl. You look fabulous. Come on now. We need to hurry up a little bit, Daddy has hoped to fuck your cunt right away, but it’s just too tight, so Daddy is extremely horny, and needs a juicy pussy as soon as possible.”

 

He truly needed a juicy pussy right now, soaked wet and milking him good and fine.  
He had been massively turned on by Sherlock alone.  
But him wearing a cock cage, a plug, a dildo gag and Dessous, almost made him cum while just eyeing him.  
He was able to control himself, and he would control his body and his lust for Sherlock.  
He truly wanted to fuck his ass deep and hard, and he wanted to fuck his mouth in the exact same way.  
But it wouldn’t happen until next weekend.   
It wouldn’t happen before his two weeks off.  
He would just tease and play with him for the rest of the weekend and the next week, before he would fuck him raw and relentlessly. 

Back in the main entrance of the manor, John wanted to go straight down to the dungeons, but he laid eyes on a woman, he knew.   
He licked his lips, hurried up, before she would disappear in the huge changing room – the manor allowed sex everywhere, in every room, in the backyard, even in the parking lot, as long as it was on the grounds of the manor, but the changing room was a sex-free area.   
He hurried up; he didn’t want to wait any longer, especially not for this pussy.

“Hannah.” He called out, and the woman turned around.  
A huge smile appeared on her beautiful face. She had red long and curly hair, green eyes, full lips and tits, a nice butt, and was wearing a black short dress.  
“John.” She smiled. “What a pleasure to see you here. Just wait a few minutes and then I am all yours.” She winked.  
“My cock needs your soaked wet cunt right now. I’m pretty horny, and the pussy of that little princess behind me, isn’t ready for my thick cock yet. Otherwise I’d fuck her raw in the guesthouse or down in the dungeons right now. Come on, the changing room can wait a little bit longer.” He said with a seducing smile, grabbing between her legs, rubbing his fingers across her panties. “Your married pussy is already soaked wet for me; it’s dripping wet for my cock.”

Hannah moaned and leaned her shivering body against the wall behind her.  
She eyed Sherlock for a moment, raised her eyebrow, smirked.   
“I hope your little princess is watching us, she should see what’s going to happen to her slutty tight pussy as soon as she’s ready to take your enormous cock.” She said and spread her legs, looking to John. “The changing room can wait.”  
John licked his lips.  
“Of course, my little girl will watch everything this weekend; there’s a lot she needs to learn.” John smirked and zipped down his trousers. “What have you told your husband tonight?” He asked while taking his hard and thick cock out.  
“Lady’s night.” She smirked.

John grinned and pulled the panties aside, while she was wrapping one of her legs around his hips.   
He plunged his cock straight into her throbbing pussy, slid balls deep into her dripping cunt.  
She wrapped her other leg around him, while he supported her on his arms and hands, while pressing her against the wall.   
He nailed her in the entrance hall with a lot of people strolling around, arriving, leaving, buying or booking something at the reception.

He loved sex when others where watching, but he also loved it to do it secretly, especially when it was highly forbidden.  
He loved all the other people seeing him nailing that beautiful married woman right now, but he enjoyed Sherlock the most.  
It was incredible arousing to know that he was watching, dressed up with Dessous, gagged and plugged, his long slender cock caged.  
He felt the stare of the detective and turned his head to him for a little moment – just to see the excitement and torture in Sherlock's eyes, just to see the pleasure and arousal, the greedy and horny wish to get nailed as hard and deep as Hannah.

He grabbed Hannah’s butt, pounded into her wet and slippery cunt, making her moan in ecstasy.   
“God, I love to fuck your married pussy.” He moaned with pleasure, truly loved to fuck woman who were cheating on their husbands or boyfriends.  
He even met her in the cinema the other day – and in the darkness of the room, luckily sitting next to them with his back then girlfriend, he had for like three months, he had finger fucked her. Just to have a quick bathroom break during the long movie, just to make her follow him, just to nail her in one of the toilets and making her squirt again; just to pretend to have something forgotten in the cinema, to go back a few meters, to meet her in a dark alley, to have another go, to make her squirt on his cock after barely a minute of hard pounding; just to take his girlfriend home and fuck her a couple of minutes later with Hannah’s juices still covering his cock. 

He wasn’t just enjoying woman who were cheating; he also loved it to cheat, or well, he just wasn’t able to fuck just one person.  
There had been open relationships, so it hadn’t been cheating; he had been single every now and then; but the relationship with his last girlfriend hadn’t been an open one – at least not for her.  
John, on the other hand, hadn’t just fucked her – to be precise, in these three months, he had cheated on her almost every day.   
It had been an amazing feeling, not just during cheating with someone else, but also while seeing her afterwards, while fucking her afterwards, with the knowledge, that he had fucked another man, that he had fucked another pussy, that someone had fucked him, or that someone else had sucked his cock.   
In a way he felt sorry, extremely sorry – but he was never extremely sorry for long, because he just couldn’t help himself and his love for sex. 

His thick and long cock fucked deep and hard into Hannah’s dripping cunt.   
She was screaming and moaning with pleasure, wasn’t holding back anything, was making everyone hear that the man who was nailing her, was doing an amazing job.   
Her body was trembling and shaking, her fingers were grabbing John’s hair.

Sherlock swallowed with the dildo gag, saliva was drooling down his chin, anyway.  
He was standing extremely close, he was staring at them, eying them.   
He was feeling the tiny plug, a way to slender and tiny for him – he loved it thick and big, just like John’s cock; massive and extremely hard.  
He was feeling his trapped cock screaming for help and attention.  
He was highly aroused by the whole scene and everything he was wearing; he was highly aroused by John calling him his little girl or his little princess.  
Sherlock stood there not even brave enough to touch his caged cock, afraid John could see it, even so he was sure that John was out of order right now, totally distracted by the married cunt he was fucking with such an amazing rhythm and pace, and with an extraordinary stamina.   
His flat mate and best friend, his dom was truly nailing that married cunt balls deep, hard and fast, but John just looked effortless.   
And just the sounds John was making would be able to make him cum, if he would be able to.

John felt her clenching walls, the hot and wet pussy, her shivers and trembles.  
He threw his head back, loved the sloppy sounds of his cock popping in and out of that juicy wet pussy.   
“Just love the thought that he will fuck your well fucked holes tonight, without knowing that you already took a lot of loads, that you sucked a few cocks and cunts, that you swallowed all these loads and all these juices.” He grunted.  
Hannah grabbed his hair even harder, wrapped her legs even more around his hips, wanted him to fuck her even deeper.  
“He just fucked me right before I left, so please, please fuck his seed even deeper into me.” She gasped. “And god, John, please cum deep in my married cunt.” Her voice shivered while she was talking to him, while she was moaning, while her body couldn’t resist any longer.

She squirted massively on his cock, her juices were running down his thighs, while she clenched her walls frantically.

John pushed in as deep as possible; his body was trembling as well. Feeling her squirt, made him cum as massively as she was squirting.  
He pumped his thick and hot load into her womb.  
“You’re such a dirty cheating whore.” John grunted while filling her up, while being milked.   
His thick load splashed into her, deep into her, covering her walls, filling her up to the brim. 

His balls were emptying themselves into her womb and cunt, and when he finally pulled out his greedy cock and she finally stood on her own feet again, hot seed was drippling down her thighs and into her panties. 

They just smiled at each other for a little moment, before Hannah left for the changing room, and John turned to Sherlock.

John tugged his cock into his trousers again, raised his hand and caressed through Sherlock’s dark curly hair – softly and caring.  
“That’s one of the things that will happen to you, as soon as you’re able to take my cock, beautiful slutty girl.” He said with a soothing and caring voice.


End file.
